


Pride

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Other, Outfits, Pride, pride parade outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley just came out to Aziraphale as genderfluid. Aziraphale wants to take them to Pride.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-07-29  
Crowley’s pronouns in this fic are they/them when no specific time and therfore no specific feeling on Crowley's side is determined, and otherwise switch between he/him, they/them and she/her depending on their mood :)

Aziraphale thinks about attending this year's Pride Parade.

Despite of course knowing of the existence of the event, he had never really considered going there with Crowley before. He never thought of them as gay- mostly because he hadn't thought of it at all, them bring angel and demon was a lot more important than defining them by human terms- and if he had thought about it, he would have most likely dismissed them as not fitting into the category of two human males, despite their bodies.

No, Aziraphale is not considering going to pride because the two of them might be _gay_. Knows they are not quite that, knows it now more than ever. But he will go with Crowley because the demon clearly fits in with the lgbt crowd, and he thinks it might be good for them to be in such an accepting environment... 

"London Pride is next week" Aziraphale cautiously starts a conversation at dinner.

"Yeah?" Crowley looks up from where they had attempted to pick only the onions out of their stew. Not because they wouldn't like the other things, they just don't feel like eating all too much right now and want to fuck with the restaurant employees by eating a different part of the same dish every time they're here.

"Well, I thought we might perhaps go there"

Aziraphale looks nervous. Why does Aziraphale look nervous? Oh.

"Uh. Um. Sure?" if it makes Aziraphale happy, why not? Crowley doesn't quite know what they feel about going other than that. They've never actually been to one of these events themselves- around them, sure, tempting people into having sex with each other, or making sure the protesters around have unfortunate accidents. Not in the past decade, of course, they had been too busy with the antichrist business, and then Aziraphale... And even before, they never went as _themselves_, as truly and authentically part of the crowd- well, sure looks like that's about to change. 

~~~

Aziraphale very carefully and strategically, picks out his outfit to fit in with what other men his age wear at those events. He googles the symbolism of certain things and decides on a light brown shirt, rainbow bowtie, black and white suspenders to show his allyship and a few badges saying "he/him", "love is love" and "ally".

He considered getting something with the agender flag, but given that he doesn't really feel all that connected to it, he opted against it. Pride is not about forcing yourself into any categories just by blindly following definitions by other people, but about truly being yourself, after all. And Aziraphale still mostly want to go there in support of Crowley- thus the allyship, despite perhaps being some sort of queer too, himself, in human terms.

"Would you like to just watch, when we go there, or walk with the parade?" Aziraphale asks Crowley one morning.

"Huh? Wait, for pride? Are we allowed to do that?" 

"Sure, dearest- there are groups, but everyone who likes can join them"

"Huh. Well, you know I love being the centre of attention" Crowley says, throwing his hair over his shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows at Aziraphale, who laughs and leans in for a kiss.

Later that day, Crowley finds Aziraphale at his desk, carefully painting a sign: 'I love my genderfluid partner <3' says one side, and the other one 'love trumps hate'.

Crowley, shaking his hair out of his eyes and leaning over Aziraphale to assess the paintjob, says that he particularly likes the backside of the sign for the political jab, but Aziraphale knows he likes the other side just as much if not more.

~~~

Crowley decides early on that they will just try to look as hot as possible, and they don't actually start piecing together their outfit until the day before the event- they know that they look hot in just about anything, after all. 

Then, however, they panic. 

What are they going to wear?! Throwing around clothes they miracled up and twirling around looking at the chaos, Crowley feels lost, thoughts spiraling. There are so many _options_\- and what if they pick something that doesn't fit to the gender they'll feel like tomorrow? No, wait, they don't care about gender roles and just wear whatever they want whenever, anyway. Why are they even worrying about this again?! Right. They need help. Pity the only one they can ask is not known to be a particular modern fashion icon. Anyway. 

"Aziraphaaale!" Crowley calls upon entering the bookshop, pile of clothes thrown over their arm, barely squishing through the door. They could have miracled the clothes to already be inside, of course, or just miracled them away and miracled up new ones, but the thought never occurred to their panicked mind.

"Crowley, dearest, what is i- oh. Alright, oh well, my dear, why don't you go ahead and I'll be with you in just a minute?"

Crowley nods demurely, and dumps the clothes onto the sofa with a relieved sigh, slumping onto them themselves while Aziraphale closes up the shop.

"Alright, dearest, what is the matter?"

"I have nothing to wear!"

Aziraphale almost laughs, but stops himself, knowing it would only hurt Crowley. The demon makes quite a picture- sprawled on top of more clothes than Aziraphale owns, all mesh or velvet or glitter and probably designer, if not designed by Crowley themselves, hair in disarray and only held out of their face by their pushed up sunglasses.

"Alright, dearest" Aziraphale kneels in front of Crowley, gently placing a hand on top of their knee. "I assume this is about tomorrow?" 

Crowley nods, head drooping. Aziraphale pats his knee. "Come on, I am sure we can figure something out. Did you have any specific idea-"

"That's the problem, I have too many!" 

Aziraphale can't bite back a chuckle this time, and with another pat, he gets up and starts looking through the clothes.

"Now, I think a lot of those are quite similar, so how about we sort through them and you pick out your favorite of each pile? Oh, I like this one!" he holds up a mesh top with a snake on the front. "very you, my lovely demon- and for pride you wouldn't even have to wear anything underneath it for it to not be indecent-"

"As if I ever care about indecent" Crowley grumbles, but they snatch the shirt from Aziraphale's hands, vanishing the rest of the mesh and see-through clothes.

After a while, Crowley has their outfit more or less ready, and snuggles into Aziraphale's side on the couch, exhausted. 

" 'n what are you wearing?" they mumble.

Aziraphale gets the clothes he picked out and lays them out for Crowley to look at. Crowley nods slowly. "Suits you" they decide. "I like to badges."

"We can get you some as well!" Aziraphale says, excitedly, and Crowley completes their outfits with badges on his velvet cape saying 'they/them', 'he/him', 'she/her', 'gay af', 'fabulous' and a copy of Aziraphale’s 'love is love'.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2, where they actually attend pride: [Sparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849042)


End file.
